LOL Tampa Bay Buccaneers History
The 'Tampa Bay Buccaneers '''are a part time football team and a part time turnover bakery. 1970's: Starting in Hell. * The Buccaneers were born following the AFL/NFL merger as an expansion team alongside the Seahawks. * Their first coach was John McKay, a college coach who did not want to coach an NFL team, but got lured into the job when when owner Hugh Culverhouse offered him $3 million contract and team to build from scratch. * However, this was a time when expansion teams were pretty much thrown to the wolves. The Buccs were only given old players and misfits. * The start of this franchise (1976 season) would start in the worst way possible: '''The first winless season in NFL history. ' ** It may have been long ago but they were a shit show with 5 shut outs, 412 points given up and only 125 points posted. ** The team also had a huge amount of injuries, to fill gaps, CFL players were hired and random people were pulled off the street. ** The 1976 Buccs are considered one of the worst teams in history aside from the 2008 Lions and the 2017 Browns, Johnny Carson from The Tonight Show would joke about team while fans wore paper bags and encouraged the team to strive for nothing. * Given the suffering, at least they got the first overall pick! But then McKay used it on RB Ricky Bell, whom he coached at USC. While they got some production out of him, the Cowboys would trade up and select RB Tony Dorsett, who is now a Hall of Famer. * The 1977 season started out even worse if you can imagine. ** They got shutout '''6 times '''and were expected to go 0-14 again. ** But then: it happened. Literally out of fucking nowhere the Buccaneers would beat a Saints team led by Archie Manning 33-14, ending a 26 game losing streak. Archie still tries to cover up him saying this was a disgrace. ** The Buccs then returned home and won again in the final week against the St. Louis Cardinals. Tampa Bay, not knowing how to properly react to a football game victory proceeded to destroy the goalposts in celebration. * The Buccs then got their first generational QB in Doug Williams in the 78 draft, while the team only got 5 wins in the season, they finally started to look like a real team * The following year, Tampa finally learned what success tasted like. ** The team posted a winning 10-6 record and won the NFC Central. ** After beating the Eagles and the Cowboys, the Buccs fell to the Rams in the NFC Championship game. 1980's: Nah still garbage * Injuries then slapped the team in the face as they went 5-10-1 * Thank to the rest of the NFC Central shitting the bed. The Buccs were able to get into the playoffs in 1981 despite being mediocre. The Cowboys annihilated them in the first game. * The 1982 players strike actually helped the Buccaneers the following year and making it into that years expanded slate. The Cowboys beat them but at least it wasn't a blow out... * The kicker: this was the last winning season under the ownership of Culverhouse. * Culverhouse was then found to be notoriously cheap by the way he treated Williams. ** Williams was making $120,000 which was the lowest salary for an NFL starting QB at the time and even lower than some back ups were making. ** Williams asked for a reasonable $600,000 which McKay agreed he should of gotten as well, Culverhouse only offered $400,000. ** The end result was Williams high tailing to the new USFL league, he'd later sign with the Washington Redskins and win them a Superbowl. * Without Williams, the new age of Tampa Bay misery begun with a 2-14 season in 83. * McKay then stepped down after posting the same record the following year. * Their next HC, Ray Perkins, would wear out the team with his practices, his stint lasted until 1990 when he was fired. 1990's: Freedom of cheapness * Culverhouse died of cancer in 1994, it was then revealed the Buccs were actually close to Bankruptcy for some reason. As a result, to team was sold to the Glazer family. This is pretty much what gave the franchise life. * After a 1996 season dedicated to rebuilding, the Buccs returned to the playoffs following a 10-6 1997 season, after beating Lions, they lost to Green Bay at home. * After going 8-8 is 1998, the team went 11-5 in 1999, but lost to the Rams in the NFC Championship game following refball.